William Thomas (1573-1651)
}} Biography Research Notes Sara Wildgoose Sara Wildgoose sounds like an indian name. Graduate of Lincoln's Inn 1595/6 = Degree Law. Title " Yem = "The Master" = Captain Royal Navy; Later Held Further Royal Naval Titles. Separate Note Regards The Title of Esquire . Esquire , in These Instance of Time Are The Actual Royal " Chain of Command " Title Between Yeoman and Knight.(The title Does NOT Refer to NOT That Whom Infringes as Such With Use of The Title While Employed as To Represent and or Deliberate That What is Law ) *** Marriage With Sara Wildgoose 1603 ; Yem Nathanial Thomas Sr. , Esquire Born 1606. William is Listed as an "Merchant Marine "/ Merchant Adventurer " = "Investor " / Partner in Corporations in Development of Interests in "N.F." = North America on Behalf of The Crown / Royal Navy and Personal. Record of These Can Be Found Publicly and Dated as Early as 1605/06.While One of Whom Are Not Well Publicly Noted in Today's World , William was One of The Integral Forces Whom's Efforts both in Britain and North America ( By Land And Sea ) Brought The Colonies into Existence . In Lifelong Service to The Crown , William Did Not Fully "Remove His Personal Residence " From England To North America Until After November of 1629 , upon The Graduation of Son Nathanial Thomas Sr. From Grays Inn ( Degree Law ). Voted as and Served as Lt. Governor of Plymouth Colony ; Was an Originator and Mainstays as One of The Heads / Advisors and Developers of The Colonies " War Departments " ( Colony Royal Naval and Militia ,Involvement all Facets ) ; Granted and in Congruence with Native Agreements Developed Marshfield Estate , Green Harbor , in Essence of / The Original Estate Was in Approximation of 1400 Acres , Neighbor Gov. Edward Winslow . ( A Portion of The Land of Marshfield Estate Was Purchased From Much Later Generations , After The American Revolution By Daniel Webster ) Vital Records Cemetery Gravestone One of the oldest gravestones found here belongs to William Thomas: Gravestone Location: Old Winslow Burial Ground at Marshfield, Massachusetts Gravestone Inscription: nscription: HERE LYES WHAT REMAINS OF WILLIAM THOMAS ESQ ONE OF THE FOUNDERS OF NEW PLYMOUTH COLONY WHO DEC' IN YE MONTH OF AUGUST 1651 ABOUT YE 78th YEAR OF HIS AGE Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memorium on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. There are three men by surname of Thomas on this monument, all listed next to each other on Side 1, with the Winslow family. However, it is nearly impossible to see the relationship of any of them directly. * William Thomas (1573-1651) * Nathaniel Thomas (1606-1674) * John Thomas (1621-1691) - cousin? servant to Edward Winslow (1595-1655), arrived separately in 1635. References * #25079343 * Winslow Homestead in Marshfield, Massachusetts * William Thomas - disambiguation page * MainTour Marshfield * Marshfield Historical Society * Marshfield History - PlymouthColony.net Historical Listings